Processes executed in a computer system may include execution context schedulers that schedule tasks of processes for execution in the computer system. A scheduler may create execution contexts (e.g., threads, fibers, or child processes) in order to execute tasks. A scheduler may also allow external execution contexts of the process to be inducted into the scheduler in order to execute tasks.
A scheduler may not have complete control over external execution contexts inducted into the scheduler. For example, an inducted execution context may not include a mechanism for notifying the scheduler upon executing to completion within the scheduler. Even if the scheduler completes and retires all execution contexts that the scheduler created, the scheduler may not be able to be terminated because of the possibility of undesirably interrupting the execution of an inducted external execution context.